


Going Home

by Eponnini



Series: A Home Hard to Leave [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anyways, F/M, Fluff, Hoshido | Birthright Route, I love severa??, I love this couple, No Deeprealms, Ophelia is a tiny baby how cute, also severa x owain can now have a kid??, bless, mostly bc Inigo, semi-angst, why is owain a mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponnini/pseuds/Eponnini
Summary: After a long war she returns home.





	

Selena sighed. The war was finally over. She could finally go home.  
She stared at the night sky while her husband and daughter slept. Ophelia had just turned a year old and the couple intended to celebrate, however certain events prevented them from doing so. She remembered the horror that she experienced walking into Nohr’s throne room. Some blood remained on the walls, the floors, and the many decorations that the room was filled with. It was disgusting. She grew up watching people stay together and fight for each other, this, this was sickening taking life like that.  
She reflected on her time in Ylisse.  
How can you think that when you’ve taken lives as well? How can you even look at your own daughter, you murderer?  
“Hey why are you up?”  
Her husband sleepily walked over over to her, “Nightmare? Shall I create you a dream?”  
“Owain...I mean Odin. Um, we have to leave soon and I been having...thoughts.”  
“Like?”  
“We’re leaving Inigo behind.”  
He had been the first to die out of all of them. The two wondered what they were going to say once they got home.  
Inigo’s dead. Sorry.  
Your son is gone. I’m sorry.  
She looked at Owain who was dozing off, “Hey you!”  
“W-what?!”  
“Promise me you won’t die or i’ll kill you!”  
“Geez I promise!” He put his hands up defensively  
She smirked, “Good. Because you and Ophelia are all I have now. I’d rather lose every game and competition than lose you, you dork.”  
“What an awkward way to say you love me.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Come to bed?”  
“Fine.”  
“Any dreams for my sweet?”  
“Not tonight.”  
She found herself sleeping easier in her husband’s arms while staring at the child just across from her. Her dreams were sweeter. Dreams of times of the harvest festival brought her happiness, her wedding brought her happiness, holding her daughter brought her happiness. She didn’t need Owain to make her any more dreams, yet he always offered. Especially after Inigo’s death. Owain even admitted to wanting to alter his own dreams, but Severa knew she could not do that, especially since her inability to do so got them both married. She looked at the sleeping peaceful Ophelia and turn towards her husband, and then shut her eyes.  
The next morning Owain wasn’t in bed. She woke up alone, he probably had to attend to Leo or something.  
They only had a week to say goodbye to Lady Camilla. She got dressed and took the young Ophelia took the wet nurses, out of everyone in the castle, only she managed to have a child during war times. Lady Camilla had made sure that her child got the best care Nohr could offer. Even if Ophelia wasn’t hers, Camilla would dote over her and spoil her as if she were her own. She had admitted to being jealous of Selena, finding love and having a child in times of war seemed impossible to Camilla. But Selena told her that her own parents had done the same thing she had done. Camilla seemed shocked that Selena was sharing her past. Selena quickly changed the subject after that.  
When Ophelia was born many people around the castle seemed happy. In this time of war a cute baby was the thing everyone needed to lighten up, even if for a little bit. Laslow was happy for the couple, wondering if he was ever going to find love like the two had. It was sad, she thought, his biggest fear was dying alone and the poor guy did just that. She wondered was he jealous? He always said that he just needed the company of people, but she knew that would never satisfy the flirt.  
She shook her head of these thoughts.  
“Not today, do not mourn the dead today.”  
She finally made it to Lady Camilla to begin the day’s work.  
The day had come to leave the castle. She wrapped Ophelia in a blanket to her chest. After everything was packed they snuck out of the castle.  
“I want to leave, yet this seems like a type of home now doesn’t it?” She asked looking at Owain.  
“Yes, but our families must be worried.”  
“Yeah.”  
They ran to another stop before they left Nohr for good.  
Inigo’s grave.  
They stood over it. They gave their prayers to him, hoping he found some peace in the afterlife. Both people felt guilty for leaving their friend behind, but the portal would close soon and they could never give him a proper Ylissean burial in Nohr, but they figured they could give him one once they got back, of course without a body.  
When they left Inigo it seemed like miles until they found the portal.  
“Are you ready?” ,Owain asked  
“Yes. You?”  
“Yeah after all Ylisse must miss the heroes Owain and Severa! And now there’s a new hero to protect Ylisse! Ophelia Dusk!”  
“Come on nerd.”  
They walked through.  
They arrived in the forest. Who knows how long it had been in Ylisse, it could have been weeks. Years.  
Yet they both walked the long trek home. Regna Ferox, would be where Owain’s parents are, but they decided that since they were closer to Ylisse they would stop and visit Severa’s parents first. They had made it to her parent’s house.  
She gulped and knocked, knowing that as soon as her parents opened the door she would get the scolding, or the smothering, of her life.  
Stahl opened the door, eyes wide.  
“H-Hi daddy.”  
“Severa? Do you know how long its been?”  
“Yes…”  
He embraced her and Severa hugged back. She didn’t expect the tears to fall so quickly. Cordelia came running as soon as she heard the name Severa.  
“Severa, Darling.” She let go of her father to hug her mother. Cordelia seemed to notice Owain in the back and the bundle wrapped around her daughter’s chest.  
“Severa is that a child?”  
She unwrapped Ophelia, “This is your granddaughter, her name is Ophelia.”  
Severa was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if u liked it I am trying to be a better writer.  
> Also hmu if you ship this as well bc I love these two??


End file.
